Bloodstream HaruRin R18
by Aztrid2905
Summary: El deseo de años pasados cumplido en una noche de lujuria. "¿Cómo logré desvanecerme? ¿Cómo logré desvanecerme? Oh. No, no me dejes solo ahora. Si me amas como nunca me amaste. Oh, color CARMESÍ en mis ojos. Uno o dos podrían liberar mi mente. Así es como termina. Siento las sustancias arder en mi SANGRE Dime cuándo harán efecto (...)" - Lo anterior ha


_**Corazón Roto**_

Si había algo que Rin Matsuoka nunca olvidaría, serían los ojos azules que lo miraban atentos a cualquier mínimo movimiento suyo.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que lo vio. Se había mudado a Iwatobi ese año. Y como buenos vecinos de enfrente, su familia les había dado la cordial bienvenida.

Su familia. Hasta aquellos tiempos podía llamarla así. Familia.

Organizaron una sencilla cena en la casa del pequeño pelinegro y fue entonces que supo su nombre.

—Nanase Haruka.

—Matsuoka Rin. Un gusto en conocerte.

Nanase era pequeño (referente a la edad), mucho más que él, pero parecía ser el más maduro de ambos. Su hermana Gou era también mayor que Nanase, pero eso no impedía que los tres se llevasen muy bien. A pesar de ser serio y reservado, Haruka se divertía y Matsuoka no podía sentirse más feliz que cuando el pelinegro esbozaba, aunque sea, una diminuta sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, Rin quería adueñarse de todas ellas. Cada que Haruka sonreía, Rin pensaba "Está sonriéndome a mí, no a los dos. Solamente a mí".

Rin nunca fue egoísta con nada, pero si se trataba de aquél chiquillo inexpresivo y sus fugases sonrisas, con esos ojos de mar. Podía pelearlo con uñas y dientes en silencio. O al menos fue así hasta que se fue años después. Cuando Rin había cumplido los dieciséis.

Quizás el que se hubiese marchado, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seis años después.**_

¿Cuándo sería que los químicos surtirían efecto?

¿Hace cuánto pasó que se hizo la misma pregunta desde que los ingirió?

¿Cuándo por fin llegaría el momento de su siguiente cliente?

¿Qué tan bueno sería teniendo sexo?

¿Cuándo se terminaría toda esta mierda?

—Muy bien, Matsuoka. En estos últimos tres años has sido el más codiciado.

—Quizá sea porque abre bien las piernas al primero que se le pone enfrente.

—Bueno, Kirishima no se queda muy atrás.

—Ése es un maldito crío que tiene el pecado de lujuria desde nacimiento. A diferencia de Matsuoka, él es joven y demasiado encantador. Prende a los hombres con sólo lanzarles una mirada.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si Matsuoka es también malditamente encantador.

—Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí, dúo de imbéciles.

El pelirrojo azotó su vaso sobre la barra, sin sobresaltar al par de sujetos que estaban a su derecha. Una mirada amenazante fue lanzada por su parte mientras era ignorado por el par. La música de aquel antro estaba a todo volumen y lo aturdía. O tal vez se trataba del alcohol que estaba ingiriendo.

—Oh, vamos, Matsuoka-kun. ¿Acaso estás molesto de que Kirishima-kun vaya a robarte tu puesto de "Abre piernas fácil"?

El que había hecho el comentario pareció divertirle solamente a él.

—Por mí que a ese mocoso le dé una maldita infección —escupió Rin arrastrando las palabras—. No me sorprendería después de haberse acostado incluso con viejos infelices —dibujó en su fino rostro una mueca de asco —. Ése pequeño idiota no sabe ni en dónde mierda han estado sus asquerosos pe...

—Mira, ahí va a tirarse a otro —señaló uno de ellos con la cabeza, al centro de la pista.

En la pista de baile, se encontraba bailando el chico peliverde, usando un vestuario lo bastante provocador para cualquiera. Se sabía que el chico aceptaba solamente a hombres, y se enredaba con los que tenían buena pinta de adinerados. No importaba si le triplicaban la edad. Por dinero, haría lo que fuera. Eso era lo único que Rin y él compartían en común.

Habiéndolo visto seduciendo a un hombre mucho mayor que él, Rin se giró para quedar nuevamente frente a la barra y llevó el vaso a sus labios. Bebió un gran trago. Dejó que el líquido le quemara el pecho.

— ¿Cuántos ya lleva? —preguntó el segundo de rulos dorados, quien había señalado anteriormente.

—En esta noche, unos cuatro o cinco —se encogió su compañero de hombros—. Quizá más. No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo es que no se cansa?

—Las drogas de Billy surten bien —El sujeto sonrió de lado agitando la botella de cerveza en sus manos, la cual contenía menos de la mitad.

—Oigan, ¿por qué no se van a coger a otro lado? Después de todo, hay cuartos de sobra.

— ¿Y tú por qué no te largas a hacer lo mismo? ¿Cuántos llevas hasta ahora, eh? —preguntó con sorna el de la cerveza.

Rin se volteó a mirarlo, jugueteando con el vaso y ladeando una sonrisa socarrona.

—Más que tú en definitiva. Hay cerca de diez, quizá más, que desean _atravesarme_.

El otro alcanzó a levantar una ceja, haciendo una expresión de asco.

—Maldito _Abre Piernas_. Ojalá te agarre gonorrea —escupió tambaleándose un poco debido a todo el alcohol ingerido y quizá también por las drogas.

—El dinero lo soluciona todo. Dime ¿cómo le harás tú si apenas y llevas trece en lo que va del año y yo cerca de treinta?

Rin no esperó que el otro respondiera. Se puso de pie y caminó al centro de la pista. Comenzó a bailar logrando que la mayoría de las miradas se posaran en él.

Bailó. Bailó. Bailó y lo haría hasta que su cuerpo doliera. Posiblemente las drogas estaban surtiendo efecto finalmente.

Su baile sensual combinado con su cuerpo seductor atraería a varios hombres. Mujeres quizá también, pero no tantas.

Por fin, un cuerpo valiente decidió acercársele por detrás. Acercaba sutilmente su cuerpo y acariciaba los costados de Rin con delicadeza. Rin, al sentir su presencia y tacto, sonrió. Mantenía levantados los brazos y movía su tronco al igual que la pelvis de atrás hacia delante. Contrayendo los músculos de su abdomen haciendo que se le marcara. Hay que saber que Rin no era enclenque. Su figura era atractiva pero contaba con un cuerpo bien trabajado. Sin ser robusto. Sólo espalda ancha pero no en demasía. Era un sujeto atrapa hombres por la figura ligeramente femenil, además delos rasgos finos que contaba su rostro, y también cautivador de mujeres por su cuerpo tonificado. Al chico le llovía dinero algunas veces. Pero eso no garantizaba su felicidad. Ahora tenía una competencia que contaba casi con sus mismas características. Sin embargo, como ya fue mencionado. Se dedicaba a puro hombre.

La respiración de su compañero le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y sus manos aún le tocaban indecisas. Rin bajó los brazos y atrajo al otro jalándole lentamente de las muñecas, obligándolo así a estar más cerca.

—Acércate, no seas tímido.

Rin seguía bailando. Guió las manos del otro a su pecho y le hizo acariciarlo lentamente. La tibieza de aquellas le hicieron a su cuerpo reaccionar y los vellos comenzaron a erizársele.

El movimiento de caderas realizado por el sensual pelirrojo, lograba llegar a tocar ligeramente la entre pierna del desconocido con el trasero. Sintió como "algo" comenzaba a rozarle. Sabiendo entonces de qué se trataba, sonrió pasando a morderse el labio inferior. Pegó más al desconocido y finalmente podía sentir la dureza hallada entre esas dos piernas. Rin parecía ir excitándose poco a poco. Probablemente la bebida que ingirió contenía afrodisiacos. No era sorpresa.

—Veo que tienes ganas ¿eh?

Su compañero no respondió. Simplemente besó la curva que creaba el cuello de Rin. De sus labios se escapó un jadeo, puesto que el otro no había simplemente besado. La tibieza de su boca aumentaba su excitación. Lo que le hizo probablemente dejaría una marca roja en su pálida y seductora piel.

—Ven conmigo —susurró Rin tocando la barbilla del contrario, queriendo acercarlo. Pero el sujeto había escuchado perfectamente.

Rin hasta esos momentos no había visto el rostro de la víctima de sus encantos. Le tomó de la mano y caminó hacia una escalera de caracol. Subieron presurosos, y al estar arriba la música se escuchaba aún, pero menos fuerte.

Había cerca de diez habitaciones. Rin eligió la número cinco, su favorita porque había poca luminosidad. Ciertamente, no le gustaba mucho ver a la gente a la cara. Por muy atractiva que fuera, detestaba la idea de tener que salir a la calle y encontrársela. Que luego aquella persona le reconociera y que después le buscara. Nunca le había sucedido pero esperaba que jamás le ocurriera. Nunca de los nuncas se había acostado dos veces con una misma persona. Era por eso que mientras bailaba abajo, evitaba verles la cara a las personas que se tirarían después con él, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Aunque parecía también que su compañero no estaba empeñado a mirarlo.

Rin cerró la puerta y puso el seguro. Una vez se dio la vuelta, divisó la silueta desconocida oculta en la oscura habitación, y se lanzó a él buscando desesperadamente los labios contrarios.

Los besos eran hambrientos y llenos de lujuria. Las mordidas que le daba el muchacho (porque parecía ser joven) y que pronto quedarían plasmadas en su cuerpo, lograban sacarle jadeos. Rin sabía que el chico había tomado la iniciativa, así que dejó hacerse en algunos ámbitos. Le quitó la playera a su acompañante y el otro hizo lo mismo con él. Luego, el desconocido le lanzó a la cama sin importarle la delicadeza. Claro, no estaba lidiando con una señorita, pero aunque Rin tuviera que tratar con sujetos mucho más brutos, él detestaba que hicieran eso con él. Pero no pareció importarle tanto en ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón, Rin deseaba el cuerpo del contrario. Deseaba que lo follara hasta dejarlo con un dolor terrible en la cadera. Que le hiciera gemir más de lo que pudo haberlo hecho alguien más.

"Afrodisiacos malditos"

Tan rápido como pudo, el extraño se deshizo de las prendas de ambos, quedando únicamente en paños menores que seguramente desaparecerían en un santiamén.

Rin se irguió para quedar sentado entre las piernas de su acompañante y luego lo besó.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —jadeó mordiéndole el labio inferior con sus afilados dientes.

—Consiénteme un rato —fue lo único que Rin necesitó escuchar después de sonreír.

De inmediato, cambiaron de posiciones y fue Rin quien quedó arriba mientras el otro se sostenía con las manos y brazos bien estirados sobre la cama.

Rin podía distinguir cómo una notable erección se asomaba debajo de los bóxers de su cliente. Sonrió de nuevo mientras ponía una mano sobre aquel bulto y la presionaba ligeramente. Escuchó un jadeo salir, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que volvió a presionarlo pero más fuerte y comenzó a sobarlo. Un gemido fue suficiente. Le quitó la prenda sobrante he hizo lo mismo consigo. Vio el excitado miembro. Era grande (más que el propio).

El sexo oral le sentaba bien. No podía esperarse menos de Matsuoka Rin.

Sostuvo la punta del miembro y comenzó a lamerlo. Después de ver cómo su víctima hacía gestos esperando impaciente su siguiente movimiento, Rin se lo metió a la boca e inició haciendo succiones suaves en el glande. Su lengua jugaba con lo que podía encontrarse, engullendo y haciendo algunas arcadas. Quizá se le pasó un poco la mano (o sus dientes) puesto que un gemido no tan satisfactorio se le escapó al chico. Quizá le mordió demasiado fuerte. Pero luego volvió a lo suave y comenzó a saborear el pre semen.

Finalmente, el muy excitado muchacho le hizo separarse, pues ahora le tocaba a él ser el victimario. Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, sobó la punta del miembro de Rin el cual también estaba ansioso de. Con su mano lo sobó de arriba hacia abajo. Los gemidos que se le escapaban a Rin, sólo lograban calentarle más la sangre. Pero por supuesto que no iba a pasarse todo el tiempo simplemente masturbándolo ni escuchándolo gemir con las solas acciones de sus manos. Claro que no.

Cambiaron de nuevo de posiciones, dejando a Rin abajo.

—Supongo que querrás que use condón o algo —dijo el desconocido.

Rin, en medio de jadeos, dijo:

—Me da igual, solo métemela.

Rin pudo distinguir cómo sonreía. Se obligó a mirar hacia el techo para no ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de haberle visto antes.

Claro que no fue su pene lo primero que se adentró en la caliente entrada del pelirrojo. El dedo de su victimario daba de vueltas dentro de él. Luego fue el segundo, sacándole un jadeo de ligera molestia. Rin se dedicaba a hacer muecas. Quizá sí era bueno usar el condón o lubricante...

— ¡Ah!

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción adornó el rostro del chico. Por otro lado, Rin se sentía avergonzado de que su voz se oyera mucho más aguda. Y llevó su mano izquierda a la boca. Probablemente, su cara y su cabello competían para saber cuál de ambos era el más rojo.

—Aquí... —El chico había dado en el punto dulce del pelirrojo. Se inclinó para poder susurrarle—. Espero y estés listo.

Sacó ambos dedos y después sostuvo su pene y lo posicionó frente la entrada del pelirrojo. Fue adentrándolo poco a poco. Rin abría la boca haciendo que se escapase un jadeo ahogado.

—... Tus piernas... Rodéame con tus piernas y tus brazos.

Rin le obedeció y rodeó la cintura de éste con las piernas mientras que sus brazos se encargaban del cuello.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho y Rin pareció molestarse porque no se daba prisa.

—Mierda. Sólo hazlo.

Escuchó al chico reírse y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír pero iba relacionado con la sucia boca que tenía.

El chico inició lentamente y después fue aumentando su ritmo. Rin dejaba salir gemidos y jadeos, pero ni uno tan excitante como el que hizo casi enloquecer al chico. Continuó embistiendo, yendo ahora más rápido y fuerte. Queriendo llegar pronto a ese punto que desataría toda la lujuria contenida. Pero el conducto de Rin era algo estrecho (raro para alguien que llevaba de prostituto cerca de tres o cuatro años). Sentía el esfínter del pelirrojo apretándolo.

—Mierda...

Siguió y siguió, hasta poder escuchar al pelirrojo.

— ¡AH!

Fue más que suficiente.

Ese punto parecía haberse recorrido una pulgada o algo así. El chico ahora hizo sus embestidas mucho más fuertes y rápidas. Los gemidos del pelirrojo calentaban su sangre. Se lo hacía tan profundo que podía tocar sus nalgas con la pelvis.

—Ma... más... mierda, más fuerte... ¡AH!

Pero repentinamente, el chico sacó su miembro.

—Qué... ¿Qué mierda haces? —exclamó Rin.

—Date la vuelta.

Rin no lo pensó dos veces. Entonces lo hizo. Se apoyó de sus manos y brazos bien extendidos y rodillas sobre la cama. Sintió las manos calientes del chico agarrándole las nalgas y extendiéndolas. Metió otra vez su pene en él y lo penetró otra vez sin aviso alguno. Sus embestidas parecían ser mucho más excitantes, dándole en el punto exacto. Se dio tiempo de pellizcar los pezones de Rin.

Nuevamente, el chico sacó su pene y le hizo cambiarse de posición.

¿A qué mierda jugaba? Cada que parecía estar tan cercano el orgasmo, se venía con esos cambios repentinos.

Esta vez sentó sobre su victimario y éste en cada embestida, era como si le hiciera dar brinquitos sobre él. Había que aceptar que le gustaba sentir venirse tantas veces.

—Ah... oye... me voy a...

El chico quería callarlo con un beso. Sin embargo, lamió sus pezones. También sentía venirse.

—Hazlo... vente en mí... —jadeó Rin.

Rápidamente lo recostó y dio unas últimas embestidas.

El orgasmo fue evidente en sus voces.

Rin jadeaba. Sus pezones estaban rojos y su pecho se levantaba de arriba abajo.

El cuerpo del chico ocupó un lugar a su lado. Rin no se atrevía a mirarlo. Así que se distrajo al cubrirse con la sábana.

—Eso fue... increíble —suspiró Matsuoka, dibujando una sonrisa—. Jamás me lo habían hecho así.

—De nada —dijo el otro con su voz profunda.

—Oye... tú... ¿qué edad tienes?

Le oyó reírse.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Por supuesto. Es interesante que alguien mucho más joven me hubiera...

—Tengo diecisiete.

Si Rin tuviera aún su vaso, quizá ya hubiese escupido su contenido.

—Vaya, pues... Un chico demasiado joven ha tenido sexo con un prostituto como yo. ¿Por qué has decidido hacerlo? ¿No tienes que estudiar para algún examen o algo así?

—Me gustan las nuevas experiencias —soltó y Rin se rio.

—Bueno, pues... Eres bueno.

Rin quería poder escuchar algo así como "Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida" o "Tú también eres bueno". Pero nada de lo que imaginó fue salido de sus labios.

—No creas has sido el primero.

No era que Rin quisiera saberlo. Realmente parecía tener experiencia. Sin embargo, se lo dijo casi queriéndolo lastimar. O puede que así se lo tomó Rin. Sintió el pecho oprimírsele.

—Claro —fue su única respuesta y se mantuvieron así en silencio un buen rato.

La curiosidad de descifrar la identidad de aquel chico iba como un gusanito carcomiéndolo lentamente por dentro. Los brazos del muchacho lo acercaron hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos desnudos en un abrazo. El chico besó el hombro derecho de Rin. Se quedaron dormidos unos minutos.

Rin se levantó debido al movimiento de la cama. Se giró buscando el cuerpo del otro. Éste se encontraba encorvado, posiblemente buscando sus zapatos.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Te dejé tu dinero en esa mesita —dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Rin se giró del otro lado. Efectivamente, ahí estaba su dinero. Era más de lo que se esperaba. La verdad es que se había olvidado incluso de que estaba trabajando.

—No es necesario —murmuró Rin escuchando en su misma voz un poco de melancolía—. Esta va por mí.

—No puedo irme solamente así —Se puso de pie y acomodó su playera. Se giró para mirarlo, aunque ninguno podía contemplar su rostro perfectamente.

—Vamos, está bien —Rin por primera vez en su vida, se había interesado en uno de sus clientes y estaba dispuesto a no comer una semana, con tal de saber una sola cosa de él—. Dime tu nombre y me doy por bien servido, sin contar la maravillosa noche que me has dado.

Pudo ver que el muchacho bajó la cabeza con desánimo. Luego negó suavemente, rascó su cabeza y fingió una risa. Rin se quedó perplejo ante sus acciones. Estaba molesto, y lo sabía porque esas acciones de evidente molestia y desagrado las había visto en otra parte.

— ¿De verdad necesitas saberlo?

Rin únicamente quería negarse a sí mismo de que no podía ser quien estaba pensando.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

En vez de responder, el muchacho suspiró resignado y se puso una chaqueta que Rin no recordaba haberla visto. Tal vez se la quitó antes.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo —espetó—. Se sintió... bien. Quizá volvamos a vernos. _No me olvides, Rin_.

Y fue así que se dio media vuelta. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Rin se quedó ahí en la cama. Reviviendo lo que había pasado esa noche y lo que sucedió en el pasado. Antes de que toda su vida se volviera mierda. Cuando podía ser feliz. Recordaba sus ojos, sus sonrisas. Todo lo que aquel niño y él vivieron esos cortos años juntos. Y ahora...

Nanase Haruka había crecido. Ya no era más un niño inocente.

Y Rin, un prostituto, había tenido sexo con él.

¿Qué era lo peor? (Como si eso le fuera poco) Pero que aun así, sentía todavía estrujársele el corazón.

Que no fue el primero.

 _Tell me when it kicks in_

 _I saw scars upon her_

 _Tell me when it kicks in_

 _ **BROKEN HEARTED**_

•

•

•

•

 **Hola, querida gente (?).**

 **Bien, antes que nada, quiero desearles una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo... Atrasados XD. Que todos sus sueños y proposiciones puedan cumplirlos en este nuevo año 2018.**

 **Y ahora, agradecerles por leer este pequeño OS de mi preciada OTP HaruRinHaru. Sobre todo a mi amiga Rho, quien me impulsó a hacerlo (QUE TODAS TUS SHIPS SE VUELVAN CANNON). Porque, aunque no lo crean, este es mi primer hard con mi bella OTP. Yo ya he hecho uno que otro, pero en sí la mayoría (Solo han sido tres :v) se basan en pedidos. (Hermano, recuerda el Blitztone) O al menos yo me acuerdo así. Jamás de los jamases he escrito un hard entre Rin y Haru y gracias a mi amiga es que me he dado cuenta (No me acordaba arhe D':) . Siendo sincera, no lo considero muy... fuerte, yo no soy tan buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, hay quienes me dicen lo contrario. Quizá es porque se le hace a uno mismo tedioso el tener que leer lo que ya escribió. A veces eso es lo que sucede, bueno, eso es en lo personal.**

 **Como sea, otra vez gracias a quien sea que hubiese leído esto. Me ha hecho muy feliz puesto que las y los fans de Free! están casi extintos (okno), pero con todas las noticias de las nuevas películas y la tercera temporada, creo que el fandom volverá a resurgir XD.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado. Si se me pasó algún errorcillo ortográfico o no entendieron algo (por si se llegó a dar el caso), háganmelo saber. Ustedes marcan la diferencia (jsjsjsjs ni me la creo jsjsjs) Ok no UWU, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias :3.**

 **WENO, YA. ADIOJ ARHE.**

— **RueNewt**


End file.
